


Glitchy Mishap [Song Parody]

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [9]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Gen, Lemon Demon, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Well I thought I'd do something a bit different this time X3 This parody has been done for quite some time, just never knew how to get it out there... Well I hope it lines up lyric wise, all lined up right and stuff XD I tried the best I could to make it like the weird/cute/dorky way Colin talks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitchy Mishap [Song Parody]

Original Song: Lemon Demon- [Nothing Worth Loving Isn't Askew](https://lemondemon.bandcamp.com/track/nothing-worth-loving-isnt-askew)

 

**Glitchy Mishap**

**Colin:**

You like red, and blue, and green!

Living in a nightmare computer glitch.

You could do ‘bout anything,

All you gotta do is just plug me in.

You are monsters; flesh and bone,

Living in a land of eternal fears.

If you ever hear your lull.

All you gotta do is just quit your will!

Reality is overrated, me thinks!

Look at yourself, and all you could bring!

Do you know when you think,

Your morals all begin to sink?

{Chorus}

Reality is overrated, me thinks!

Look at my style, and all it can bring!

Even though Gilbert spins with a tilt,

He's about as fun as sewing a quilt!

…

Have you heard the awful truth?

When you monsters die, you all go to hell!

If you don't think it's the truth,

Manny, you will know this place all too well.

Gouge both eyes out, Robin, see

An empty abyss of logicalness.

Drink a bottle of mercury,

And Harry, death will be your final kiss.

{Chorus}

Reality is overrated, me thinks!

Look at my wires, be careful they sting!

Even though Gilbert spins with a tilt,

You could easily hide him under a quilt.

…

The man in the forest is not on your side,

All of the teachers got something to hide!

Except for me and my database full of informations,

Now let me show you; No corrections!

{Chorus}

Reality is overrated, me thinks!

Hear your voices, now you can sing!

I am not silent, and neither are you!

But everything you know and love is askew!

 

 


End file.
